Crystal Party
Crystal_Party_Banner.png Crystal Party info.jpg Crystal Party.jpg The Snowman Bros Profile.png Rockin' Santa Profile.png Reindeer Sisters Profile.png Mysterious X'mas Tree Profile.png Alchemist_Crystal_Profile.png Attacker_Crystal_Profile.png Brooder_Crystal_Profile.png Clan_Giant_Crystal_Profile.png Dark_Dragon_Crystal_Profile.png Doom_Machine_Crystal_Profile.png Earth_Dragon_Crystal_Profile.png Eternal_Life_Form_Crystal_Profile.png Gansta Bear Profile.png Giant_Spider_Crystal_Profile.png Gingerbread Dancer Profile.png Goblin_Assassin_Crystal_Profile.png Golden_Slime_Crystal_Profile.png Kirin_Crystal_Profile.png Lydia_Crystal_Profile.png Magic_Swordsman_Crystal_Profile.png Majin_Crystal_Profile.png Orc_Chieftain_Crystal_Profile.png Snow Field Bouncer Profile.png Tal_and_Adak_Crystal_Profile.png Tiamat_Crystal_Profile.png Wraith Dragon Crystal Profile.png Difficulty: Unknown Stamina Cost to Enter: 5 Elemental Bonus: Wind (+1 Hand & +70 DP) This is a special event location that is only open for a limited time(during the Christmas season). There are 5 different bosses to fight, however there are multiple ways to get to them and when you beat 1 boss, it will send you back to the world map. 3 of the bosses are new special bosses. 2 of them will be "old" bosses. Note: The bolded nodes are ones that will complete your journey & send you back to the world map. I.e. #14, Sacred Window Note: The Rare Encounter mob is The Snowman Bros ---- 1.Southwest of Fountain Plaza Fight: Golden Slime Fight: Goblin Assassin Fight: Giant Spider Fight: Orc Berserker Fight: Dark Dwarf Fight: Orc Warrior 2.Southeast of Fountain Plaza Fight: Grandma(?) Fight: Moe Slime Fight: Orc Shaman Fight: Dwarf Miner Fight: Gingerbread Dancer Fight: Orc General Fight: Blade Golem Fight: Ronin Fight: Spider Queen 3.West of Fountain Plaza Rare Trace "A gorgeous stage drops down from the sky. A man in green robe stans on the stage. He stomps his staff onto the stage and yells: "You shall not pass!"": Fight: Grandpa Wizard "A Santa appears from the cart! He takes something out from his bag...": Gain 1 Star Sapphire "Member climbs up the ladder and then jumps down... ...but fails to land properly!": Become Injured "Member walks up the stairs and comes back down again.": Nothing happens. "Member fills water into a container.": Gain Canteen "A beam of holy light falls down from the sky!": Gain Sacred Stone "Member climbs up the stairs and then comes back down!": Nothing happens ""Argh! My gosh!" Member yells. Something has fallen and hit Member head...": -30 Hit Points and Gain Ice Stone 4.Fountain Rare Trace "You found something that looks like a tea bag...": Gain Omamori "You found something that looks burnt...": Gain Kindle Fire "Member has been soaked in the fountain water for quite some time...": Become Frostbitten "Member takes a sip of the fountain water...": Become Poisoned "You found a shiny object in the very center of the fountain...": Gain Star Sapphire "Member tried to dodge the sprinkling water but still got wet anyway.": Become Wet "Member fills water into a container": Gain Canteen "Your bodies start to glow red after rinsing in the fountain water.": AP+10% "Your bodies start to glow blue after rinsing in the fountain water.": DP+10% "Member bathes in the fountain comfortably before noticing a masculine figure lurking behind. Member panics but nothing happens anyway.": Nothing happens "Member steps on something hard in the fountain...": Encounter Giant Lake Monster "You found coins in the fountain and spent time picking them up...": Gain 36 Coins -1 Stamina & Gain 741 Sword Coins -3 Stamina & Gain 2103 Coins "Member topples a streetlight. Wait, this thing looks familiar...": Gain Energy Hammer "Member found a white legendary chest next to the fountain!!!": Gain First Aid Kit "A blue genie rises from the fountain. It spits something out before flying anyway.": Gain Soul Gem "Everyone plays in the fountain. No one seems to be afraid of the cold. Apparently everyone has very high cold resistance.": Nothing happens 5.East of Fountain Plaza Rare Trace "Member tries to shovel some ice to eat. Member swallows the ice cubes and got a stomachache.": Become Poisoned "Member tries to shovel some ice to eat. The ice cubes are so hard, they are impossible to bite!": -1 Stamina "Member pick up an ice cube on the floor and carves it into something familiar with sword...": Gain Ice Stone "Member rushes upstairs but cannot slow down in time. Member falls dwon the cliff.": -220 Hit Points "You small barbeque..." Gain Kindle Fire "You hear strange laughter from behind. You turn around and see Member holding snowballs in both hands.": Nothing happens ""Awwwww!" You screamed with a chilling wet back! You turn around to find the culprit, but everyone looks calm and harmless.": Become Wet "Member starts to ice skate, but immediately gets the skates stuck in between ice bricks. Pulling out the skates takes great effort.": -2 Stamina "You see two reindeers pulling an empty sleigh going upstairs at full speed!": Nothing happens There are 3 unexpected guests! Encounter: Gingerbread Dancer "A shiny fairy appears in the sky! She drops a shiny rock...": Gain Star Sapphire "Member ''removes a protruding ice cube on the floor. There seems to be something inside...": Gain Candy Cane or Antidote ""Bam!" You seem to have been hit from behind, but you turn and find nothing.": -90 HP "''Member trips on a protruding ice brick and falls on the floor.": Become Injured "You've found grandpa! You approach and ask for a present, but grandpa says: "I dropped all my presents and someone has been picking them up." "A beautiful woman gave me this. Why don't you take it instead!"": Gain Star Topaz "Member rushes upstairs but cannot slow down in time. Member slides into the fence and falls on the ground in pain.": -160 HP "Member tries to use the black handle on the floor..... the handle snaps! Wait, the broken handle's substance look somewhat familiar...": Gain Obsidian 6.Northwest of Fountain Plaza Fight: Golem Fight: Orc Shaman Fight: Orc Captain Fight: Frost Mage Fight: Ogre Fight: Moe Slime 7.Northeast of Fountain Plaza Fight: Arcane Golem Fight: Gingerbread Dancer Fight: Magic Swordsman Fight: Alchemist Fight: White Tiger Fight: Dark Elf Fight: Orc Chieftain Fight: Relaxed Slime 8.Christmas Tree Fight: Rockin' Santa Fight: Azure Emissary 9.Stairs Fight: Yeti Fight: Clan Giant Fight: Unicorn Fight: Homunculus Fight: Gingerbread Dancer Fight: Gansta Bear Fight: Barbarian Fight: Bone Knight Fight: Maid Jane Fight: Marauder 10.X'mas Tree Rare Trace "You notice a thief is trying to climb the X'mas tree alongside you! The thief smiles and hugs you, then runs away.": -500 Coins "As you climb the X'mas tree, 3 kids came out of no where and spray water at you.": Become Wet "You found an old woman in the X'mas tree. She threw a lipstick at you and ran away.": Gain Lipstick "The X'mas tree keeps twitching. There seems to be something inside...": Fight: Gansta Bear Fight: Little Princess Fight: Bone Magi Fight: Noobs Fight: Royal Guard Fight: Undead Dragon Fight: Lich "You found a priest hiding in the X'mas tree. He chanted a spell then left.": DP+10% "A penguin walks toward you slowly. The penguin gives you a rock.": Gain Soul Gem "Member tries to climb up to the second floor with a ribbon... The attempt ended with an ugly fall.": -140 HP "Member grabs a candy cane from the X'mas tree and eats it.": ADP+10% "Member grabs a spyglass from the X'mas tree and use it to look upstairs. After a few seconds, Member start to vomit.": Become Demoralized & Gain Captain's Spyglass "There is a bucket filled with ice and water. Member dumps the iced water over your head.": Become Frostbitten "You found an old woman in the X'mas tree. She gave Member an apple.": Gain Apple "You found an old woman in the X'mas tree. She gave Member an apple. Member happily eats the apple.": Become Deadly Poisoned "You catch a beautiful lady falls off from the X'mas tree.She drops something while shyly running away...": Gain Star Topaz 11.Stairway Rare Trace "You put your hands together and pray: "Star Sapphire! Star Sapphire! Star Sapphire!" ...And there it is in your hand!!!": Gain Star Sapphire You found something on the platform! Gain Kindle Fire You move a giant ice cube on the road and find. Fight Orc Forgemaster ""Awwwww!" You screamed with a chilling wet back! Member is laughing behind you.": Become Scared Member looks up to the snowman and become very depressed. Cursed "A Santa is riding his sleigh toward you. He couldn't slow down and hit you at full speed!": -326 HP "A thief rolls down from upstairs! He stand up, salutes, then gives you something...": Gain Thief Hammer "A giant snow ball rolls down from above and knocks down everyone.": -100 HP & Wet "You remove a giant ice cube on the road and find Member hiding inside. Member gives you a sushi.": Gain Sushi "A snowball rolls down from upstairs! It shatters, revealing something hidden inside...": Fight Frozen Knight "Member finds an old piece of paper. It writes: "Please stop the siege. We've suffered enough from hunger and cold." Seems like something terrible happened here.": Nothing happens "Member finds an old piece of paper. It writes: "Happy New Year!": Nothing happens 12.Mysterious Staircase Fight: Evil Javid Fight: Eternal Life Form Fight: Emperor Fight: Ancient Colossus Fight: Shura Fight: Wanderer Fight: Doom Beast Fight: Beauty Under the Moon Fight: Ascended Immortal Fight: Kleuza, the Black Star Fight: Azure Emissary 13.Sacred Window Rare Trace "A flying copper man gives you something from outside the window.": Gain Copper "A flying young man gives you something from outside the window.": Gain Bronze "A flying giant gives you something from outside the window.": Gain Iron "A flying robot gives you something from outside the window.": Gain Steel "A flying Reggie gives you something from outside the window.": Gain Gold "A flying orc gives you something from outside the window.": Gain Orc Steel "A flying dark elf gives you something from outside the window.": Gain Beast Crystal "A flying alien gives you something from outside the window.": Gain Meteorite "A flying ogre gives you something from outside the window.": Gain Mithril "A flying black man gives you something from outside the window.": Gain Obsidian "A flying handsome lad gives you something from outside the window.": Gain Silver "A flying maiden gives you something from outside the window.": Gain Legendary Chest (Star Sapphire) 14.Easter Overlook Rare Trace "There seems to be a coin slot on the pillar! Member inserts a 800 coin into the slot... Something comes out from the pillar.": -800 Coins & gain Star Sapphire "There seems to be a coin slot on the pillar! Member inserts a 700 coin into the slot... Something comes out from the pillar.": -700 Coins & gain Star Topaz "There seems to be a coin slot on the pillar! Member inserts a 10 coin into the slot... Something comes out from the pillar.": -10 coins & Gain 1,000 Sword Coins Gain Sacred Stone Gain Sushi Gain Bone Helm Gain 100 Sword Coins Gain Apple Gain Bread Gain Soul Gem Gain 10 Sword Coins Gain 1 Sword Coins 15.Easter Corridor Fight: Wind Walker Fight: Red Vipers Fight: Kung Fu Master Fight: Earth Dragon Fight: Very Angry Big Bird Fight: The Mercenaries Fight: Imperial Alchemist Fight: Cursed Mercenary Fight: Kirin Fight: Soul Gatherer Fight: Sea Serpent Fight: Attacker (Enemy) Fight: Clan Giant Fight: Desert Swordsmiths Fight: Warlord Hulggar Fight: Earth Dragon Fight: Gansta Bear Fight: Cursed Mercenary 16.Easter Balcony Fight: Reindeer Sisters 17.Pile of Frozen Bricks "There is a "Do Not Press" button on the wall. Nobody pressed it. Nothing happens "There is a "Do Not Press" button on the wall. Member''pressed it!": Nothing happens "There is a "Do Not Press" button on the wall. ''Member pressed it! A giant snowball rolls down. Everyone run for their lives.": -3 Stamina "You find a cute baby seal a pat on its head. The baby seal bites your hand and runs away!": -86 HP "Member mixes ice and fruits to give everybody a treat. Everyone feels ill after eating.": Become Poisoned and Deadly Poisoned "You turn around and see a beautiful new member...?": Encounter Lydia or Frozen Master "There is a Santa riding in his sleigh in the sky! He drops something and hits Member in the head.": -285 HP & Gain Adamantite -591 HP & Gain Hyper Steel MA -436 HP & Gain 13 Copper -197 HP & Gain Mithril -342 HP & Gain 2 Steel -216 HP & Gain 2 Iron "You find a creepy doll in a pile of snow...": Become Cursed or Demoralized or Scared "An arrow hits a pillar right behind you. There is a note attached... It writes, "Merry Christmas!"": Gain Poisoned Arrow "Member mixes ice and fruits to give everybody a treat. Member trips and spill everything on the others.": Become Sticky and Frostbitten "You turn around and see a member in wyvern costume...?": Fight Wyvern 18.Central Overlook: "Member looks very shocked and points to the window!": Fight: Dragonian Fight: Siren Fight: Spell Master Fight: Snow Field Bouncer Fight: Jed, the Sky Bandit Fight: Hydra Fight: Tal and Adak Fight: Dark Dragon Fight: Ancient Dragon Fight: Pirate Captain "Member tripped over an ice brick but was able to recover before falling down.": Nothing happens "Member asks you to hurry and move on to next spot.": Nothing happens "Member does a moon walk dance... and immediately hit a pillar.": -160 HP 19.Sunshine Stage Rare Trace "You feel the warmth of sunshine!": +200 HP "You feel the warmth of sunshine... but Member enjoys the warmth for too long!": Become Burnt "Member was tripped by something... That "something" is...": -50 HP & Gain Frozen Heart "You look up to the sky and notice a witch riding on a broom. The witch drops a shiny object. Member picks it up immediately.": Gain Star Topaz "A pigeon flies in from outside and give you something...": Gain Sword Dust "You search your pocket and find...": Gain 800 Sword Coins "You notice there are bullet holes everywhere.": Nothing happens "Member notices something in the corner.": Gain 1 Sword Coins "You find a spyglass and use it to look around... All you see is a closer view of Member.: Gain Captain's Spyglass "A shadowy figure pops up from the balcony then disappears into the shadow again.": Nothing happens "A shadowy figure pops up from the balcony then disappears into the shadow again. It pops up again!": Fight Angel "A beam of holy light falls down from the sky!": Gain Sacred Stone 20.Western Overlook "There seems to be a coin slot on the pillar! Member inserts a 10 coin into the slot... Something come out from the pillar.": -10 Coins & Gain Sword Dust Gain Barbarian Insignia Gain Buckler Gain 10 Sword Coins Gain Steel Gain 2 Copper Gain 2 Bronze Gain 100 Sword Coins Gain Soul Shard Gain Farmer Hat Gain Ice Stone Gain 1 Sword Coin 21.Western Corridor Fight: Cloud Dragon Fight: Stalker (Enemy) Fight: Striker (Enemy) Fight: Ogre Hitters Fight: Fisher Fight: Succubus Fight: Undead Centurion Fight: Devil Fight: Brooder (Enemy) Fight: Snow Field Bouncer Fight: Sofi and Lydia Fight: Wraith Dragon Fight: Grudge Beast Fight: Divine Samurai Fight: Weathered Swordsman Fight: Naga 22.Western Balcony Fight: Mysterious X'mas Tree Fight: Azure Emissary 23.Shattered Stairs Rare Trace "Member accidentally triggers a switch on the wall. A woodpecker appears at the window with a special gift.": Gain Friend Hammer Gain Candy Feast Gain Antidote Gain Omamori Gain Cleanser Gain First Aid Kit Gain Shield Hammer Gain Apprentice Hammer 24.Floating Stairway "Reggie comes out from the X'mas tree and winks at you.": Nothing happens "Edex comes out from the X'mas tree and smiles at you.": Nothing happens "A Santa comes out from the X'mas tree and runs away!": Nothing happens "Uncle Gabe comes out from the X'mas tree and shouts: "Merry Chirstmas!"": Nothing happens "The X'mas tree keeps twiching. There seems to be something inside...": Fight: Demonic Ninja Fight: Arch Demon Fight: First Emperor Fight: Scylla Fight: Fallen Angel (Enemy) Fight: Blood Angel "A creepy guy comes out from the X'mas tree and rips off Member's cloth! Member chases the guy and get the cloths back! Wait, it's different...": Gain Maid's Apron 25.The Overlook "There is a Santa riding in his sleigh in the sky! He dropped a yellow present for us!": +300 HP "There is a Santa riding in his sleigh in the sky! He dropped a huge gift box for us!": Fight: Dark Knight Fight: Apo Fight: Doom Machine Fight: Dark Asura Fight: Killer (Enemy) "Member is stunned by the astonishing scenery outside.": Nothing happens "There is a Santa riding in his sleigh in the sky! He dropped a red (or blue) present for us!": AP+10% (or DP+10%) "You've been brightened by a holy light coming from outside the window.": +1000 HP 26.Ice Crystal Corridor Fight: Majin Fight: Guardian Fight: Tiamat Fight: Death Fight: Deman of a Thousand Wounds Fight: Sin Fight: Abyssal Nightmare Fight: Manhunter Fight: Azure Emissary Category:Crystal Party Category:Events